


Please Be okay

by dinosaurguts



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Mugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurguts/pseuds/dinosaurguts
Summary: 1x08 where shaun gets shot instead :) crossposted on tumblr and wattpadmy tumblr is @junkiesworld for writing and my personal @jackiejunkiemy wattpad is @jajebabie
Kudos: 32





	Please Be okay

Shaun woke up to his alarm, he quickly shut it off to avoid getting any more noise complaints. He sat up and did his jumping jacks, Took a shower, brushed his teeth, and did his hair. It was his normal routine. Nothing ever changed. He doesn't like changes. He never did. He liked every to be concise, in order and clear. It always got confusing changing things around, that's why he always did his routine. He was just about done when he hears banging at his door. He winces at the noises before slowly heading over to open the door. It's Lea. She barges into his apartment rambling about how they cut off her power. "It's unbelievable! What kind of person just shuts off your power, just like that?" she snags an apple of his table and bites into it. "I'm sorry were you going to eat this?" she asks. "I eat when I'm upset."

Shaun just shrugs and he gets about his day. Lea leaves and he grabs his bag to head down to the store near his stop. He enters the store calmly and he looks around. The store was clean. It smelled nice. The floors looked shiny and the light reflected off in an even pattern across the room. The room was fairly empty. Only two other people were roaming in the back of the store, looking at the drinks. They seemed to be in their late 20's, he suspected. He walks halfway to the middle and up to the apples. He picks them one by one and individually checks them. He had to make sure they were perfect. He doesn't want any brown spots or anything abnormal on his apple. He was debating on two apples when a guy walks in the store.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" He is actively hold a gun in the store. Everyone in the store (which was only four people) stops moving and raises their hands. Shaun stays still. It's like he's frozen. 

"I said put your hands up!" the man yells. Shaun still is frozen. He hates that no matter what he does he cannot move, "You know what, just... just give me your damn wallet!" 

"But, you said to... to put them where you can see them, and if I grab my wallet you cannot see my hand," Shaun is slightly shaking while he holds the green apple. He keeps them firmly placed infront of him, though it is clear as day that he is shaking. He looked like a deer in headlights.

"Are you getting smart with me?" The man asks,

"N- No!" The man walks closer to Shaun to wrestle his bag out of his grip when Shaun starts shoving back. He oushes him off but only for the man to grab his arms. Shaun tries to wriggle out of his grip, pulling his arms and jerking right and left, the- BAM!

Shaun is slides down slowly to the floor, gripping his stomach. Everyone else in the store is in too much shock to do anything. The man looks scared himself, clearing not meaning to actually shoot anybody. He backs up, staggering as he tries to leave the store. The cashier comes from behind and smacks him in the head before the robber falls to the ground, possibly earning him a concussion. The man then runs back around the cash register to pick up the ohone and call and ambulance. Shaun feels dizzy and it feels like things are spinning. He's not sure if this is normal when getting shot; not like he's been shot before. But he wonders if it's normal, to feel this dizzy and to lose this much blood.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," the girl in the back of the store sounds horrified, Shaun thinks. It's... not that bad. He tries to stand but the pain stops him from moving any farther from where he is now, so he just lies there, letting everyone else take control. He hates this, not being in control. It feels to him like things aren't going right, that things are going out of control. Before things go dark, he hear an ambulance in the background. He's feeling grateful that he might survive this minor inconvenience 

==============================

"Where's Murphy? From what I remember he cannot afford being late again," Melendez was getting impatient from all this waiting. He has a job as a surgeon, not a babysitter. "Let's go do our rounds, we don't have time to wait," The rest of the group moves along with Neil before one of the nurses walks up to him.

"You're looking for Dr. Murphy?" she asks him. He's confused a little bit, but talks to her nonetheless 

"Yes, do you lnow where he is?"

"Well, not really. But from what I heard he got shot at a store. Well, the description of the patient fits exact to Murphy. 5'10, brown hair, blue eyes, male. Everyone is talking about wether it's him or not," Upon hearing this information Jared and Claire look at each other, "Actually, they're on the way right now'"

"Oh, I hope it's not him, I hope he's okay," Claire worries about Shaun. She has gotten along with him so well and they have been bonding over the past couple weeks, they have been making progress.

"He's going to be fine, I'm sure Claire," Jared reassures.

"But what if he isn't? This is bad," Claire crosses her arms for comfort while they wait for Melendez to make a decision. Juat in time, an ambulance siren can be heard and they all start rushing towards it. Claire is silently wishing it's not Shaun all they way there, "It's not him, it's not him, it's not—" They unloaded him from the rig. "Oh no!" Claire gasps.

The paramedics are unloading him as they rush him into the ER.

"GSW to the abdomen, showing signs of internsl bleeding. Contusions on his right arm," The male paramedic give the the report and they place him in a bed. Dr. Lim runs over to help with the emergency.

"Oh my god! What happened?" 

"Was in the store when some idiot tried to rob it, he got shot. He now has some internal bleeding and we are trying to get the bleeding to stop," Melendez reports.

"Oh dear.... not..," Dr. Lim starts helping the crew.

"Damn it! There is too much blood to see, we have to get him into an OR now!" They hold the bed as the rush him out of the ER.

"No, Jared and Claire, you both stay here and finish the patients here," Jared and Claire stop, "You know the rules, friends can't work in friends," Jared says Yes sir while Claire silently nods, they both run back to focus on the other patients while Shaun gets his surgery. Claire would rather watch her friend's surgery than reset bones to do stitches, but she would do what she has to do in the mean time. 

Claire finished this one girl who cut her arm on her bike. Only lord knows how she did that but she did. There was a lot of blood they managed to get her cleaned up and stitched.

"Come back and a couple of days and we can get those removed for you," she tells the,. They thank her and they start packing to head home 

============================

It has been a couple hours since Shaun entered surgery and Claire had finished her work in the ER. She walks to the nearest seat and sits. Being on her feet for too long is not good. She suddenly remembers Shaun and tries to find the nearest nurse who knows anything. She finds nurse Fryday and asks her about him.

"Oh you're just on time, they placed him in his room. Here, I'll write it down for you," She writes it down on a stickynote and hands it to her. Claire thanks her and heads to his room. 

When she walks in he's asleep, his breathing heavy and his hair curled. She almost stops in her tracks at the sight of him. She sits in the seat closest to his bed and looks closely at him. Suddenly, she's cying. She wishes he was there and with him, she can't imagine what he went through. She wishes she was there more, she doesn't know why but she feels as if it her fault.

Jared and Dr. Glassman walk inside the room with her. "Hey, Claire," Glassman says.

"Dr. Glassman.... I'm sorry.." she apologizes, but... she doesnt know why she's apologizing.

"Hey... It wasnt your fault. It wasnt any of ours. What matters is that he's alive," Glassman says. Jared agrees with him.

"Yeah, Claire, he's here and in good health,"

Claire gives herself a moment to breathe and think about it, "Yeah, Yeah, he is," She sighs, "I'm just.... shaken by everything,"

===============================================================================


End file.
